Are You Ready For This
by Christy Whitlock
Summary: Raylen Evans had never really believed in magic. It only lived in books not in reality. When she is thrown into the Harry Potter world she has to learn magic and hide the fact that she knows what will happen to everyone or she could lose everything.
1. Prologue

Are You Ready For This

Prologue

Is it just me or is it not a good idea to be on a plane in the middle of a storm...apparently it's just me because everyone around me seems perfectly fine despite the crazy rain, extremely loud thunder, and disturbingly close bouts of lightning. I admit this is my first time on an airplane since I was like four years old but I'm pretty sure that this is sooooo sot safe. I guess the only thing I can do right now is just put in my headphones and dive into my book and hopefully drown out everything around me.

I'm almost through with the sixth chapter of my book when the plane starts to shake violently. Looking over at my mother with wide yes I ask "Um, mom what the heck is going on?"

With a reassuring smile and a gentle hand on my shoulder she says "Don't worry honey it's just a bit of turbulence." I nodded my head and smiled back but on the inside I was freaking out. I try to get back into my book but I couldn't help the feeling that something was about to happen. I wasn't really sure if it was good or bad, looking out my window I had a strong feeling it wasn't going to be too good.

After a few minutes everything seemed to calm down...well the turbulence did anyway, the storm was still raging on. I picked up my iPod and put on one of my favorite songs Are You Ready by Three Days Grace. It took me a minuet to finally get back into my book. When I finally did the plane started shuddering again, I figured it was just turbulence again until I looked out the window. The left wing of the plane was on fire, we had been struck head on my lightning.

Obviously I was freaking out, I mean who wouldn't the plane was on fire and we were more than likely fixing to crash and die in the ocean. I tried telling people what was going on I even made my mom look out the window but no one got upset or anything. I started screaming "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? WE JUST GOT HIT BY LIGHTNING AND THE PLANE IS GUNNA GO DOWN IN FLAMES!" apparently I was the only one of that opinion because next thing I knew the airplane cop person was telling me to take my seat and calm down.

"CALM DOWN? WE'RE ALL FIXING TO DIE!" Turns out that wasn't the smartest thing to say. Next thing I know something really heavy hits me on the back of the head and everything goes black.

A/N: heeeeeeyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa guys give me some feedback and I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

I finally wake up to a blinding light, an uncomfortable be, and the smell of chemicals 'How do I always end up in the hospital' I think to myself. As my eyes slowly adjust to the light I start to look around. It looks nothing like any hospital I've ever seen and believe me I've seen quite a few of them in my life time.

I try to sit up but I get this blinding pain in my head like someone shot me or something and fall back onto the bed with a loud groan. Then I hear a gasp and feet rushing towards me. "Oh, my dear, don't try to sit up just yet you're much too weak."

Turning my head to the side my sight filled with a very plump woman. I know she's talking to me but I just can't seem to focus on her. So instead of trying to do the impossible I ask "Where am I?"

The woman immediately stops her rambling and stares at me for a second as if trying to decide what to say. Finally she says "Why you are in the hospital wing at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." I busted out Laughing when she said it but stopped zoo after when she gave me this look, I can't really describe it but I stopped laughing as soon as I saw it.

I looked at her with a frown on my face and asked "You're kidding right?"

With an extremely put off look and a "NO" the women spun on her heal and marched off with and air of indignation.

Not much happened after that, I would have gotten up and had a look around but every time I tried my head would feel like it was being split open with a rusty ax. Needless to say I stayed put, staring up at the ceiling and singing random songs, after a while of absolute boredom my mind finally shut down and went to sleep.

I'm not really sure how long I was out but I was woken up by the sound of voices not too far from me. Slowly opening my eyes, so as not to be blinded by the light, I looked over to see the same woman from before talking to an older man with a long white beard. Hoping to hear what they were talking about I kept quiet not that it really helped me all that much.

After a while I got tired of trying to listen and gave a big sigh as I turned my head to look at the ceiling once again. And like before the woman gave a gasp and ran over to my bed. Seeing that I was awake she called the man over to my side. If I hadn't known any better I would have sworn she had called him Professor Dumbledore, but she obviously couldn't have because Dumbledore is a fictional character in a book. Of course she had mentioned something about Hogwarts earlier now that I think about it.

Gah, I must be going crazy, first I'm the only person to see the plane on fire and now I'm imagining that I'm at Hogwarts. Yep its official I have gone completely insane.

"Um excuse me, but what the hell is going on?" I guess I startled them because the man looked at me sharply and the woman nearly jumped out of her skin. It was the old man that answered me.

"Well my dear that is precisely what we are trying to figure out at the moment. If you wouldn't mind telling me, how on earth did you get here?"

"I have no idea, one minuet I'm on a plane about to crash and the next I'm here. By the way where am I?"

"Why you are at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry."

"Yeah, that's not possible you see Hogwarts is a fictional school in a fictional story."

"I assure you dear that this school and everything in it are very real."

Rolling my eyes I said, in a sarcastic tone, "Oh and I guess that means you're Albus Dumbledore?"

"Precisely."

"Ha, yeah this all a really gear elaborate joke, but seriously where am I and what is going on?"

With a sigh and a shake of his head he said "Well you obviously still don't believe me."

"Obviously" I said with a glare.

With a slight glare of his own the man, Albus Dumbledore, continued "Until we have figured everything out you will attend classes with everyone else."

"WHAT? I'm not a fucking witch, I don't have any magic!"

"Please watch your language miss...oh dear it appears I have forgotten o ask your name, pray tell dear what is your name?"

"Raylen..."

"And do you have a last name Miss Raylen?"

"Uh, yeah, Evans..."

"Ah, well then Miss Evans let's get started on your house and class placements."

With a slightly apprehensive look I asked "You're not gunna make me put on the sorting hat are you?"

It's actually quite comical how large his eyes got as if he didn't think that I would know about it. Boy was he in for a surprise, if he thought I didn't know that he obviously had no idea all the stuff I actually knew. This was going to be very interesting.


End file.
